Code Hat
by MadHat886
Summary: What if Lelouch and Nunnally didn't go to Japan alone?
1. Code Hat

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Code Geass or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Code Hat –

The history of the Empire of Britannia started with Julius Caesar's invasion, with a Celtic "super-king" being elected, successfully resisting the invasion and beginning the Britannian imperial line of absolute monarchy. English monarchy proceeds to play out until the death of Elizabeth I and her illegitimate son "Henry IX" taking the throne, "Elizabeth III" dying after losing the British Isles to Napoleon (and the capital moving to the American territories), and a new royal line being established by a prominent noble family. But unknown to many there was another reason why the Empire of Britannia lasted for so long. In the beginning the Empire was protected by a family of warriors the likes that none had ever seen. They beat back any invaders and dealt with the trouble makers on the inside. As long as the empire had them it would never fall.

Over the centuries as the empire grew into a world power, the family began to see what the empire was turning into. They tired to change them but the outlook that the empire had to the rest of the world didn't change. For their empire had outlasted the Roman Empire and would last longer then them. For that reason they're above the rank of the rest of the world and had no reason to think otherwise. And for that way of thinking the family left the empire and disappeared into the pages of history. Since then many of the rulers of the empire search for the members of the family that once protected them but no members of the family were ever found. There were many who tried to pass themselves off as the family but all of them didn't had the poof that was needed to confirm it. For when the family left they also took half of an ancient stone tablet with their symbol embedded onto it. The symbol of the family is a top hat...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Pendragon -

Emperor Charles di Britannia stared down at his son Lelouch after he shouted that he would give him and his sister Nunnally to Japan as hostages. The massive doors of the throne room burst open sending pieces of wood flying as a large heavyset man came through the broken doors that he made of the doors. Charles narrowed his eyes as he held his voice from shouting at the only man that he fears.

He's about three to five years older then he is. He wasn't all that fat but more of a mix of fat and muscle, a large belly, bronze colored skin, thick and long limbs if he was skinny he would have look taller then he really was. He wore a baggy pair of green baggy shorts that were held up by red suspenders, the left strap was hanging off of his shoulders so that only the right one was holding his shorts up. A pair of heavy work boots, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a wide brim tan colored hat with a pair of goggles resting on the top half completed his outfit. The only piece of armor that he wore was a placket, a metal plate covering his large vulnerable belly tied with a shoulder-harness making it hard to knock it off of him. As the stomach area was where most people would stab at when they fight and he couldn't go for a quick knock-out punch since the stomach was where to hit to knock the wind out of someone.

He was armed with a large oval shape shield the surface of it was covered in green leather and lavishly decorated on its outer side in bronze with the image of the sun. Strap to his back was a mighty two-handed battle axe. Which he use to break down the doors with. The battle axe had a broad double-bladed head that made it considerably heavier then most other axes; but he held it up easily without any strain with one arm. Its shaft was a bit short, with meant that there would be less movement of the hands on the shaft. However, this was more than compensated for by the greatly increased striking power generated by the massive axe head. Also, because it was double-bladed, it could be swung in both directions with virtually no need to adjust the stance or grip and thanks to the strap on the bottom of the shaft around his wrist the axe couldn't be knock out of his hands easily.

"Sending Lulu and his sister away as hostages?" the man ask as he stares at the emperor. "But then again, I would never have expected better from you brother."

"Jefferson...," Charles growled. His brother who gave up the right for the throne that allowed him to take it instead. For years he's been coming and going from the empirer never being in one place for long and even his best spies were never able to keep taps on him. For the world at large the elder brother of the emperor was nothing but a slacker who always carried an axe and a shield as his only protection as he never kept bodyguards. But he knows that his brother was more then he lets on as when they were younger there was never anything that he could do that his brother couldn't do better even if it would take time for him to get to it. And the reason why he allows him to show such disrespect to him was because of the loyalty that he commands to the arm forces. In his travels he has more then once jump into the middle of battle and saved lives on both sides of the conflict. Earning him the respect of many around the world.

"Charles you know very well, I go by Jeffro," the oldest of the living royal family said stopping next to his youngest nephew.

"What are you doing here?" Charles ask. "With you coming and going as you please. I would think you wouldn't cared about this."

"Don't be mistaken brother," Jeffro said eyes hardening. "I don't care about you, but when it comes to your kids on the other hand, I like to see what they become since you have trouble keeping it in your pants."

"Brother!" Charles growled at his smirking elder brother.

"If, I have known what you would have done with the throne. I would have never have given it to you," Jeffro sighed.

"Thinking of taking it back?" Charles ask.

"No, I have no intention to take it," Jeffro said as he looks down to Lelouch. "But maybe either of the two saplings you have thrown away be able to. If they have the right person to guide them that is."

"Uncle?" Lelouch ask.

"That's right, I'm going to go with you and your sister. Since it's clear that my brother maybe able to father children but can't raise them," Jeffro said smiling at the young child.

"Then take them and go," Charles shouted.

"You heard him Lulu," Jeffro said smiling at his nephew as he picks him up on place him on his shoulder. "Let's go and see what the world has ready for us."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Years later -

Japan's conquest by the Holy Britannian Empire on August 10, 2010, a.t.b. with their powerful new robot weapons, the Knightmare Frames, stripping Japan and its citizens of all rights and freedoms and renaming the country Area 11. During the battle the three royal family members of Britannian were lost in the chaos of the war. They were thought to be lost until the prince in charge of Area 11 came upon the Ashford Academy to promote the arts that he loves so much.

"Well brother?" Carline asked Schneizel as the family meeting started. All of the siblings had been called for this family announcement he was about to make even the ones who were not in the city were there via satellite all except for Clovis who already knew. "Why did you call us all here? You said you had an important announcement to make." (1)

"It's about Lelouch and Nunnally" Schneizel said simply.

"What about them? They're dead," Guinevere humphed while filling her nails.

"I have some good news and I would appreciate it if you pay attention sister." She gave him a sharp look

"And I would greatly appreciate if you stop wasting our time and tell us the news already." She answers back.

"It would seem that our brother Clovis has found the both of them." All the family members were shock from the news.

"Schneizel that's wonderful news, finally some closure. Will their remains be sent back here to be buried in the family plots?" Odysseus asked.

"No they will not be sent back to be buried." Schneizel said shaking his head.

"And why not?!" Cornelia's angry voice sounded from one of the screens that the siblings that aren't anywhere near the capital.

"Schneizel they were our siblings they do deserve to be place next to their mother." Odysseus ask

"Because they're not dead, Clovis found them both alive and well." Schneizel smiled as there was a chorus of gasps in the room.

"That's even better news!" Odysseus exclaim smiling.

Euphie wipes the tears from her eyes. "Oh it's a miracle!"

"Lelouch and Nunnally are still alive?" Cornelia mumbled softly to herself.

"How do we know that they're real?" Carline cuts in.

"I agree what if they're impostors?" Guinevere said adding her two cents.

"Because your uncle is still with them," Emperor Charles said as he enters the room.

"Uncle Jeffro is still alive?" Many of the siblings ask.

"Yes my no good brother is still alive. He sent some pictures to me an hour ago," Charles said as he walks up to a TV screen and turns it on. The picture on the TV showed Clovis being thrown up into the air by his uncle. In the foreground were Lelouch and his sister Nunnally watching their uncle make their older brother scream for the ride to stop.

"That's our uncle alright. No questions about that," Guinevere deadpanned as all the siblings nodded in agreement.

"He still throws people up into the air?" Cornelia ask as sweat could be seen on her forehead.

"Just be glad that you're not the one going to Area 11 to confirm it," Schneizel sighed. Uncle Jeffro just loves to throw him and his siblings up into the air. It was fun when they were small but once they got older... He and the rest of his siblings had more then once wanted to hid their faces in bags after their uncle did his usually greeting in front of people.

"There's also another matter," Charles said as he press a button to change the picture to a mature woman. The woman is incredibly sexy and stately who could not fail to turn heads. Radiating a commanding aura, this woman of unknown age made the women who saw her feel very much like a small child when next to her beguiling beauty. An immaculately chiselled pale face was framed by locks of hair the hue of fresh fallen snow, contrasted with cold, piecing golden eye and full, pouty lips that took on an ashen red color. Her soft pallid hair, wondrously devoid of any evidence of either wear or tear, was tied together into a long simple braid that traveled down the base of her back. A black eye-patch graced her left eye, intricately monogrammed with golden trimming and only served to amplify rather than detract from the experienced warrior's already considerable allure. The simple dress she wore accentuated the woman's curves that made the royal sisters feel a ting of envy. And she wore a red top hat. "This is your aunt Shasti my brother's wife."

"Uncle had a wife?" Odysseus ask as the oldest he never once seen that woman before.

"He kept it hidden for years," Charles said as he press the button again. "Here are your cousins which Clovis has already met."

The first picture showed a dark haired man. He was dressed in a long army-dark green overcoat that only accented his size and is well over 7 feet tall and towered above Clovis all like a mountain. He had the proportionate bulk for his height that they could tell was all muscle. A thick utility belt is wrapped around his waist and though they didn't see any weapons on him they could feel the violence and darkness radiating off of him in invisible waves. They couldn't see his face because of the faceless white mask he wore. They could only make out his cold black eyes from the slits of the eye holes of the mask. The eyes seemed to look into their very souls looking for what made them tick just so that he could break them that much easier. He also wore a pitch black top hat that cast a shadow over his mask that made him seem even taller then he already was.

"This is Drake the oldest of your uncle's children. Outside of his family and your younger siblings no one has ever seen his face."

The next picture showed a giant holding Clovis in his hand. He's over fifteen feet tall and almost just as wide as he's tall. He had more muscles on him than any of them had ever saw before. He wore a blue visor that covered his eyes. He wore an orange shirt covering his upper body and wore a pair of thick tan colored pants. He also had on a pair of boots that shank into the ground with each step. He also wore a giant sized light brown top hat. His face had a lazy look to it as he carried some building supplies on his shoulders.

"This is Brutis the youngest of Jeffro's sons. He's a natural born giant and still growing."

The next picture showed a small girl. She's the cutest girl any of them had ever seen. The child has silk-like light blue hair that flowed down beyond her shoulder blades. Her face showed nothing but carefree joy. She's dressed in a plain yellow dress that was ankle length and made her look even more cute and innocent. She wore a pink top hat that has a red flower popping from the middle of the top. She was looking upwards as Clovis had his head stuck in a honeypot.

"This is Emily the youngest who somehow manage to get Clovis to get his head stuck in her honeypot." That caused the siblings to hold back their laughter.

The next picture showed an older girl. She looked to be around ten or so with short purple hair. She wore a pair of violet color spectacles and an odd conical shaped top hat of pale colored leather and bits of metal that appeared to be electronic devices of some kind. One of the gadgets is a glass eyepiece that could swivel down over her right eye. She wore orange overalls over a gray shirt and an open white lab coat that almost reached the ground. She also had a metal disk on her back and a large shoulder bag that held a labtop. She gave her patented evil scientist smile to the camera. What caught their eyes was that fact that she has four metal spider legs coming out of the small metal disk on her back raising her to about Clovis height who she stood next to.

"This is Molly a ten year old prodigy. The spider legs are one of her many inventions."

The next picture was a literal bombshell of a woman. She has long, flowing bright red hair that went down to her slim waist with bounce to it. Her lively green eyes captivated anyone lucky enough to look into them. Her skin is a healthy tan color and is smooth, soft, velvety skin, not a hint of a blemish anywhere and absolutely mind blowing to touch. Her high cheekbones highlighted a painfully beautiful face that could have graced the cover of any magazine. She is dressed in a very form-fitting blue leather body suit that emphasizes her curves. The leather suit left her slim limbs bare. She has impossibly long legs and has a firm muscle tone remained subtly hidden, only revealing itself when she stretched - not that anyone would still be conscious if they saw her stretching. She has very impressive, ample, over-developed breasts that seem to defy gravity and an even larger heart-shape rump and gorgeous thighs. The bodysuit is clearly filled out to its very limits so much so that it looks likes it's painted right on her. It especially looks painted on around the chest and rear area as she has her chest thrust out as her lower-back forward showing off her curves. She also wore a small white jacket; open in the front with dome-shaped shoulder pads made of metal. However, the jacket didn't cover much, merely accentuated her impressive chest. Matching white gloves, knee high boots and a white top hat completed the ensemble. With an aura that fairly screamed out "I'm hot!", she made sure that everyone got the idea, flaunting her 42-24-36 figure in front of them. Her figure had the perfect balance of toned fitness and voluptuous curves that most women would kill to have. She also held a strange looking cane that looks more like a key holding it in front of her firmly planted in the ground. Clovis was next to her trying not to stare.

"This is the second oldest Annabelle. As it's clearly seen she uses her looks to entrance men." Charles said seeing that his sons were too busy staring at their sexy cousin to hear as their sisters glared at them.

The next picture was a strange looking man. He was wearing an open long sleeved purple jacket, blue overalls with the legs tuck into orange color boots. The sleeves were warp around his body like a straightjacket. He also wore a green top hat with red bands running across it like a candy cane. He wore a pair of yellow lens goggles that hide his eyes from view. His lower face was painted like that of a clown but instead of white face paint it was yellow-green paint covering his lower face. Two blue triangles dotted his two cheeks were the only other paint on his face. Two planks of wood were strap onto his back by two belts that were crisscrossing his chest under his tied up arms making an X shape on his back. And a tread was on each end of the planks connected to one of his limbs like a puppet. His legs were warp with many belts almost hiding his legs from view making sure that the only way that he'll be able to move around was by hopping. Which he was shown doing as he hopped around Clovis.

"This is the third oldest Mack," Charles said as all of his children had strange looks on their faces. "He didn't break out of a mad house he just likes dressing up like that."

The last picture is that of a young woman. Her body is lean and firm with muscle, but not bulky like a female weightlifter's. Her entire figure is graceful and she moves like a cat. A long jade braided ponytail flowed out from underneath a violet top hat. The ponytail is weighted down at the end by a large studded steel ball that reached well past her knee. The spikes on the ball were studded down so that they wouldn't cut into her as she moves around. She wore a skin-tight blue body suit for maximum movement. What she wore over that is a golden-yellow leather vest and shorts that were held up by a pair of green suspenders. She had on fingerless red fighting gloves with metal knuckles and combat boots. Her face is lovely, but her eyes say that she is a cold fighter. She stood next to Clovis.

"And this is the middle child Tina. She's a train fighter."

"Uncle has been busy," Carline said.

"Yes he has and the power he has gain makes him troublesome," Charles said.

"Why is that father?" Schneizel ask.

"Because he has found the one thing that ever since it was lost the royal family has serach for generations. He found the Hats," shocking everyone in the room.

"But I thought that the Hat's were nothing more then a tale," Euphie said.

"No they are real. If they had stayed then our island homeland would have never fallen. And my brother has found them," he growled as the picture changed to a image of the broken table that was broken in half by the Hat's before they left. But looking closer the picture wasn't the picture of the tablet on display in the palace but the missing half.

"Father does this mean that our cousins and aunt are..." Cornelia ask as she realize what her father was hinting at.

"Yes your aunt is the remaining member of the Hat family. That was until she met my brother that is," Charles said as his eyes narrows as his brother had been playing him as a fool for years since he had the missing piece that would grant any Britannia ruler the power that they had lost long ago. And his carefully laid out plan was now endanger to this unknown element that his brother had firmly in his grasp.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – Does anyone know the names of all the children of Emperor Charles di Britannia?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Meet the Hat's

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Code Geass or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meet the Hat's –

Schneizel held his mouth tight as he was toss up into the air and caught as he fell by the arms of his uncle, Jeffro who then repeated his greeting. As he was toss into the air he was reliving all of the past meetings he had with his uncle. Unlike his father his uncle is a big and playful soul who always treated his brother's children with affection that his father never shown. All of his siblings are closer to their uncle then their father as they were growing up, even if he didn't like what they became once they grownup. He didn't like how Guinevere held so much pride on her looks, Cornelia's view on people from other countries, Clovis being full of himself, or his outlook on the world. The only one his uncle like is Odysseus, saying that he's the man his brother should have been. Which he always said in front of his brother, saying even if he couldn't see it his first born is greater then him.

Schneizel always wonders what his uncle sees in his older brother. Though in theory he is the Crown Prince and first in line to succeed the throne, his performance in many areas is quite plebeian compared to that of himself. Odysseus also fairly indecisive and leaves matters to him or one of their other siblings, as he doesn't like to order the arm forces to do battle, always wanting to fix things peacefully. When he ask his uncle about this, all he did was shake his head and said 'If you can't understand why when it's right in front of you then what's the point of me telling you? When you wouldn't get it if I told you? You're too old to be spoon fed anymore.' He's been trying to figure out his uncle since then. When they play chess his uncle would always make a move that would get him into a checkmate and ended the game there. Making him wonder if his uncle was that bad or just let's him win.

"Uncle please stop this already," Schneizel said as his uncle did as he was ask as he was about to catch him, that ended with him falling to the ground.

"All well... so you fell so what? Are you too much of a weakling that you can't even take falling down?" Jeffro ask his nephew as he picks himself off the ground.

"I see you're still the same as ever," Schneizel said dusting himself off.

"And why would I want to?" Jeffro said as he leads Schneizel to his home for the pass few years... a junkyard.

The junkyard is in a largely empty industrial area around the airport, where he was met by his uncle. He spotted the big steel fence around his uncle's junkyard that even a Knightmare wouldn't be able to look over. The street was pretty empty, there was nothing on the other side but waist high grass and a few trees. His uncle's junk yard, or Salvage Center as it said on the twenty foot high fence, occupied almost the entire street and went back at least a block. It was an enormous area, filled mostly with junked cars and small metal sheds and shacks, along with all the huge, noisy machinery necessary to turn a big family station wagon into a two-foot-square block of metal. A sign on the enterance of the junkyard read, 'Junk Hat's'.

They walked in through the big gate and passed around the tall piles of treadless rubber tires and a giant sea of mud, then walked down a narrow lane lined with automotive parts. They walked into the big steel and shop that held his uncle's home. In front, was a giant 8-bay garage, packed with junked old cars and the pieces of hundreds of others. Through this mess was where his uncle and his family lived, a large warehouse size building. It wasn't exactly a palace, in fact, it was an incredibly ugly building. But knowing his uncle he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. It was like a giant, ramshackle corrugated shed, the way that he like it. It reminded him of the first time he went into his uncle's room in the palace.

"This is where you been living all of these years?" Schneizel ask staring at the building that his uncle has been living in along with his younger siblings.

"Why scared that you dirty your clothes?" Jeffro ask grinning.

"No," Schneizel said quickly. His uncle whenever he or one of his siblings said that they didn't like getting dirty would be thrown into a mud puddle by their uncle. His reason was that kids like mud even if they have to be thrown in to do so. Which is how he and all of his siblings learn how to swim as their uncle threw them into the pool, till they learn. He also did what he could to get all of his brother's kids to treat each other as family should, unlike their father.

"I know what you want to ask. Why didn't, I called about being alive with your younger siblings," Jeffro said.

"You have no idea how upset we were when we heard that father had banished Lelouch and Nunnaly, so soon after their mother had died. It took four days until Euphie stopped crying. Cornelia was furious, I mean, really furious. And I protested for three weeks, he was incredibly determined. I went to father every day to reason with him, but to no avail. We did feel better once we found out that they were with you knowing that you would keep them safe. But then you three declared dead after the war," Schneizel said.

"Good to hear," Jeffro said. "I like to think that even if you kids fight that you'll still love each other like family should. A lesson that my brother of mine never learn."

"But why keep hidden for all of these years? And why didn't you ever told us that you have a wife and kids?" Schneizel ask.

"Simple really if my brother had known that both Lelouch and Nunnaly were still alive he would have used them again. And my wife your aunt thought it would be the best if they have the chance of growing up in a normal family setting," Jeffro said.

"Normal?" Schneizel ask staring at his uncle.

"Fine as normal as it gets with me that is," Jeffro said before his eyes harden. "I know that you'll be reporting to your dad once you're done here so tell him this. Both Lelouch and Nunnaly are under my care and if he thinks of using them again. I'll just have to teach him why he's all bark and no bite."

"Yes you did defeated all of the Knights of the Round when you storm into the palace after you heard about my aunt's death," Schneizel said.

"They shouldn't have tried to stop me," Jeffro said as he's the only one who has ever defeated all the Knights of the Round at the same time.

"And about auntie?" Schneizel ask.

"Yes, I met her during my younger days and we fell in love," Jeffro mused. "Imagine my surprise when, I found out that she's the last of the Hat family."

"Why keep that hidden? Everyone since they left the empire have been looking for them?" Schneizel ask.

"Because, I told him not to tell," Shasti said appearing behind them to the surprsie of Schneizel.

"Greetings," Schneizel greeted his aunt for the first time.

"So this is one of your brother's children," Shasti said as she looks over her nephew. "Not too bad for a blue blood."

"What does that mean?" Schneizel ask.

"She doesn't care much for nobles," Jeffro said. "When I first met her she thought that I was one of those run a of mill nobles."

"But he prove me wrong," Shasti said. "You and the rest of your siblings still need to prove to me that you're more then inbred nobles. Since, I know that you and the rest of the family already knows that me and my children are all that is left of the Hat family."

"Yes that fact is spreading around like wildfire in the upper classes," Schneizel said.

"And many will be seeking our favor as many of my nephews and nieces," Shasti said staring at him. "Remember child, the reason why my family left the royal family services is because of what they became. The only way any of us is ever going to favor anyone in the royal family is if they earn the right."

"What about Lelouch and Nunnaly?" Schneizel ask.

"Since, I raised them once my husband brought them home, I like to think of myself as their second mother. I raised them as my own and I know that all of my children are the best generation of Hat's in a very long time. But don't think that us being family will help you or anyone else on my husband side of the family. Because, I know that none of you have ever put in a hard days work in your whole life. Both Lelouch and Nunnaly have helped out in the junkyard and help pay the bills," Shasti said shocking Schneizel.

"But Nunnaly is...," he said knowing that news would cause an uproar back home.

"No Nunnaly only helped out with the paperwork since she learned how to read those bumps that blind people use... but I can't remember what they're called," Jeffro said. "But if you and your sibling are ever going to prove yourselves to your aunt you kids are going to have to earn it. Besides when Lelouch and Nunnaly's mother was laid to rest the only ones that showed up for it were, Cornelia, Odysseus, and Euphie."

"Well, I was busy," Schneizel said feeling himself getting smaller under his uncle's and aunt's glaze.

"Too busy for family...," Shasti huffed.

"I would have thought that, I showed my brother's kids the right path but it looks like only a handful ever learn. But then again since you are my brother's kid, I shouldn't be surprise. All of his talk about the strong eating the weak is nothing more then hot air. I was the one who earned the right for the throne from your grandfather, passing his test while, little brother failed. Well the old saying does say that the weakest dog barks the loudest," Jeffro said shaking his head as he and his wife walked ahead as their nephew trailed behind them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the main building -

Inside the building Schneizel found himself inside a large living room that also acts as the dinner room as there was a large table at one side of the room. Both of his uncle and aunt went inside another room leaving him there. In front of a large TV were Lelouch, Nunnally, Emily and Mack. They were watching one of those cartoon shows, which he would guess that Emily wanted to watch, seeing the bored look on Lelouch while Nunnally seem to enjoy it listening to the show and Mack was laughing. Nunnally was wearing a dress while Lelouch was dress in a white shirt and overalls.

Schneizel was about to say something when his view was blocked by a man appearing in front of him. Looking upwards he saw the mask wearing Drake staring down at him. For the first time in years he was utterly frozen in fear at the gaze of his older cousin's. His eyes were like wells that only went deeper and deeper into darkness.

"You must be Drake," Schneizel greeted him.

"Schneizel," Drake said as he studies him. "I can see now why father supports, Odysseus for the throne instead of you."

"What does that mean?" Schnizel ask.

"As, I said," Drake said as he walks outside with his cousin watching.

"Brother Schnizel?" Nunnally spoke up drawing his attention back inside the living room.

"So he sent you," Lelouch said.

"HI!" Emily shouted out.

"Hello cousin," Mack said suddenly appearing behind him.

"How did you do that?" Schnizel said as he only took his eyes off of him for a second.

"Do what?" Mack ask appearing in front of him.

"Will you stop that," Schnizel said as he looks to Lelouch who was smirking at him. 'Seeing me lose my cool must be funny for him.'

"Brother is Mack bothering you?" Nunnally ask.

"Yes," Schnizel said as he walks over to Nunnally. "It's good to see you again sister. How have you been doing."

"Uncle and auntie have been taking care of us," Nunnally smiled.

"While this isn't a place that you wouldn't be seen in brother. Uncle and auntie gave us something that we never had while living in the palace," Lelouch said.

"And what would that be?" Schnizel ask.

"Family!" Emily shouted.

"Family?" Schnizel ask looking down at his cousin.

"Come on brother you know very well that we're not a close family even with uncle doing what he could to bring us together," Lelouch said. "Uncle is more of a father to me then ours ever was."

"Even if we don't have the extravagant things things that you and the rest of the royal family are use to. But under our family we showed them to appreciate what they have instead of wanting more and more," Mack said. "Something that the rest of your family should take to heart."

"It's one of the reasons why, I always traveled around," Jeffro said entering the room. "I showed Lelouch and Nunnally what's life outside of the upper class. You have to work for it and earn what you want in life instead of it magically appearing. Why do you think whenever I was around the palace that, I always had you and your siblings work and earn what you wanted?"

"Which is why, I'm dress in work clothes," Lelouch said. "The one thing that uncle made clear to us is that we should never be disconnected to people who aren't our class level. That's the reason why unlike father, uncle commands the respect of the army not just the top brass. When's the last time that you fought on the front lines and lead your troops into battle?"

"Well... I," Schnizel said as he unlike Cornelia never fought on the battlefield.

"Too much like his father," Jeffro said. "All he can ever do was bark orders but when it comes to doing it himself he always couldn't be found. I have never ask someone to do something that I wouldn't do myself. If you ever want to command the respect that I wield with the soldiers, you're going to have to show them that you can do more then just command them to fight and die. Besides it's not like there's going to be a shortage of heirs for the thorne since my brother can't keep it in his pants."

"But I do need to be careful," Schnizel said earning him a flat stare.

"And you wonder why I like your older brother more," Jeffro said. "Since you're already here stay for dinner and we can talk about my borther's plan now that everyone knows that we're still alive."

"Will, I meet my other cousins?" Schnizel ask.

"Yes we already called them to come home for dinner and hear about the news," Jeffro said. "Brutis and Tina are working on filling the shipment of scrap metal we got to do by today. And Annabelle and Molly are busy at the office handling the other businesses that we run."

"Other businesses?" Schnizel ask.

"What you see is where it all started, nothing more then a humble junkyard that soon sprang other businesses that would be known world wide," Jeffro said.

"I never heard of that," Schnizel said.

"You never heard of Hat Inc?" Mack ask with his face suddenly in front of Schnizel causing him to fall backwards.

"Hat Inc?" Schnizel repeated as his eyes widen. Hat Inc is a fairly new company that sprang up from nowhere. They work in just about everything from food, drugs, and industrial goods. Hat Inc excels at manufacturing high-tech consumer products, and before long, Hat Inc's consistent export of cheap, reliable, mass-produced goods begin to dominated the global economy. The CO of the family own company had never been seen as middle-men handle the transactions. What is known about the CO is the riches and powerful person in the world, even compared to the Emperor.

"Yes, I'm the founder and CO of Hat Inc," Jeffro smiled at his nephew. "The riches man in the world, who made it to the top with nothing but the tools at hand. It's another thing that can be added to the long list of things that, I'm better then my brother. He got to be emperor only because, I let him. While, I made it to the top the hard way. And, I'm still more powerful then he is."

"Father isn't going to like this," Schnizel said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – Any ideas would help.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Road Trip

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Marval or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Road Trip –

Emperor Charles di Britannia stared down at his son, Schneizel who had came back from Area 11 with his report on his younger siblings and his uncle's family. Schneizel wasn't surprise that his father was showing his emotions compared to what he displayed to the world. Uncle Jeffro always could make his brother lose his cool no matter how hard he tries to keep it. Because no matter how hard Carles tries to show that world he lives by the strong eating the weak, the truth of the matter is that he's the weak one who gain power only because he was allowed to by his brother. He always made sure to silence anyone who dares to bring that point up. Only Jeffro dared to as he always loves to rub it in his younger brother's face about he being the weak one in their generation.

Slamming his fist on top of the desk he's sitting behind, Charles was shaking with rage. "All this time he's been playing me for a fool. Giving up the throne to me because he didn't want it after he had proven himself in front of our grandfather that he's the one to take the throne on his deathbed. I bet he only took the test to make our grandfather feel at peace that someone who pass his test would take the throne before he died. Not only does he have the Hat's on his side with them either his wife or children, but he also the head of Hat Inc the company who's power rivals mine!"

"Yes father," Schneizel said. "Uncle is coming with Lelouch and Nunnally, along with his family. He ask that everyone in the family come back to Pendragon. He wants all of us to meet, he's always been about having good family relationships."

"He's been like that ever since the rest of our generation were killed off by each other in their power grab. Our grandfather put it to the end when he invoked the test of the emperor," Charles said.

"The test of the Emperor," Schneizel repeated. "Once that's been invoked no one in the royal family can challenge the right of the throne once there's a winner."

"But your uncle once he won the right, which no one could ever challenge him for it as he's the only one who survived the test. Surprise everyone when he gave it up, letting me have it instead," Charles growled. In the early days of his rule there were many in the court who question his leadership skills, for he unlike the rest of his family didn't take the test after seeing so many of his brothers and sisters dead bodies being wheeled back to the palace. Many said that the reason why Jeffro had given him the throne was out of pity.

"There's already talk about uncle's children being the rightful ones to be in line for the throne since uncle is the one who had earned the right," Schneizel adds. The court was all buzzing with the news of Jeffro returning from the dead and marrying the last of the Hat family adding the royal family blood to the blood of the ancient protectors of the throne. There was also the fact that Jeffro starting with nothing more then a junkyard ended up being the founder and head of Hat Inc the rishes and most power company in the world. While the news hadn't spread out yet sooner or later it will and the press will have a field day with it.

"Inform the rest of the family of the update," Charles said.

"At once," Schneizel said leaving the room.

"There's also another thing you should know," Charles said stopping his son. "As he's the rightful heir to the throne, your uncle has the power to take away any royal family members right to the throne."

"He does?" Schneizel said shock by the news.

"It's an ancient law that's been around since the empire began. Once he says that your claim to the throne is off, that's it you'll never be able to claim the throne on the pain of death if you try," Charles answers. "That's a law that even I'm powerless to act against."

"I keep that in mind," Schneizel said taking his leave.

Once he was gone a small child appeared in the room. "So our big brother has gathered an impressive amount of power for himself."

"V.V. what is your take on this matter?" Charles ask his older twin.

"Brother knows all about us and our Geass since you tried to use it on him when you first got it," V.V. said.

"Who would have known that he be immune to mind control," Charles said. He tried and failed to control his older brother, Jeffro was surprise but that quickly faded as he had somehow learned of the power of Geass. But since his wife is a Hat he could have learned of it from her. While he didn't know the full plan, he still knew enough to be a treat to his plan. The Hat's are an unknown element in the mix that could either seal his victory or his defeat. He's sure that his brother had already seeded a deep distrust in his children about him since Lelouch and Nunnally were banished to Area 11 to be use as hostages. "The Hat's are going to be trouble. Already the nobles are talking about gaining their favor."

"The court is a viper's nest of intrigue and plots. The royal and the noble families accumulate like so much trash," V.V. said not hiding his distaste for the courts.

"I often wonder if our brother didn't just gave up the throne so that, I'll be the one who have to face the court," Charles said. "We're just going to have to wait and watch the events unfold themselves before we can make a move. Once brother gets wind of our true plan, you know that he'll do everything to stop us."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Area 11 -

In the business area of downtown, inside a lavish penthouse, a stunning redhead woman lounged in a massive black leather chair, wearing a white leotard and blue leggings. She lazily lounged in the comfortable chair, legs spreading far apart, one on the carpeted floor and the other resting on the solid oak office desk. As she re-read the e-mail one of the researchers that works for her had sent her, she drums her fingers on the desk. "So one of my little sister's inventions has blown up again."

She picked up an old cow bell that's been with her ever since she had gotten it from her grandfather when he showed her how to herd the cows into the barn on their family farm, and ringed twice. Immediately a curvaceous young woman appeared, wearing a snug French Maid outfit. Her skirt and apron, ending two inches below her crotch, sashayed a bit, black pantyhose hugging her hips. "You rang, Mistress Annabelle?"

"Yes, Aoi. I need you to get in touch with Mel and Ann, I haven't seen them since our daily work out session," Annabelle said.

"At once, Mistress," Fife bowed, leaving gracefully yet hurriedly.

Annabelle look over the e-mail again as she knows what the media will do once they get wind of the injury that her sister's invention has caused. And with her familes company being the one that's funding the research center as well as the collage that's near it, the media will start making up stories about dangerous experiments that her sister's doing and that's being covered up by her. She was lost in thought when the door of the room opened and two women came walking in.

One of the women towered above most of the people she meets on the street. Standing at 6'11 made it so that most of the people had to look up to see her face, if they could tear their gaze away from her busty body, that is. Ann is a drop dead gorgeous black woman, who works as a personal aide to Annabelle. Her body is a remarkable sight; she is built like a supermodel with a touch of a weightlifter added. Her arms and legs showed large, firm muscles that did not slow her down thanks to her training that she does. Her gray leotard opened just enough to display the deep valley of her ample chest, and her black headband was still soaked with sweat from the workout she did with her boss.

The other woman was shorter than the other two. She seemed to be rather mousy looking, with her short blue-green hair covering her ears, glasses that occasionally revealed sharp green eyes, and she wore a black leotard with a white shirt covering her upper body. Her skin was rather pale, a sign that perhaps she didn't get outdoors all that often and unlike the other two women she's dragging herself into the room tried out from the workout she was force to do with them. She might be weak but she does possess a very shapely, compact body. She too works as Annabelle's personal aide.

"What is it?" Mel asked as she huffs and puffs. "I already did the workout."

Mel gave off an eep as Ann slaps her back almost knocking her over. "You're just not use to working out," Ann said to her fellow co-worker.

"You two made me workout for an hour before you let me rest," Mel moan as her body was still sore all over and her muscles all strained from the lifting and working on the machines in the gym. "I only went through the gene treatment so that, I don't have to worry about getting fat and being in better health. Besides, I'm more of a paper pusher."

"You're just not pulling your weight around here," Ann said smiling at the smaller woman.

"Hey!" Mel shouts out. "I'm the one who usually have to do all of the paperwork around here."

"And that's why you get paid more," Annabelle said.

"She gets paid more then I do?" Ann asked.

"Since I have to do your work as well as mine you know," Mel smirks at her taller friend, who slaps her hand on top of her head and began rubbing her head painfully. "Ouch stop it!"

"The reason why I call you two here for…" Annabelle said stopping another argument between the two women. "My sister's latest invention the 'Lightning Generator' has blown up after it was repeatedly struck by several lightning-bolts. I want a written report of what happen during the testing of the Lightning Generator on my desk after I return from America."

"You're going to America?" Mel ask.

"Yes it's a family trip to Pendragon to see my uncle and his family. Uncle is throwing a formal party to welcome us into the family and is summoning all of his children to be there," Annabelle said.

"Your father's brother lives in Pendragon?" Mel ask as Annabelle never said much about her father's family.

"He is the Emperor," Annabelle said causing her two aides to stare at her.

"Then that means that your father is...," Ann mutters.

"Jefferson di Britannia the missing true heir of the throne.," Annabelle answers. "He just took my mother's name when they got marry. My cousin Clovis when he was at Ashford Academy found Lelouch and Nunnally which ended our hiding. It's time to make ourselves known to the world. We Hat's have been hiding too long and it's time for us to step out of the shadows and be in the spotlight again."

"Wait your family are the Hat's? The Hats?" Mel ask.

"Yes we are," Annabelle said. "Mel have the Shagohod ready to leave, father wants to drive it to Pendragon. It be a good test to see how it does on long travels. And Ann you have a unit of the FROGS gear up and ready."

"You're going to take the FROGS?" Ann ask. Haven Troopers (more commonly known as FROGS) are an army of elite, all-female soldiers that are under the Hat's direct command. They serve as guards for the many business that Hat Inc owns, they also serve as bodyguards for the members of the Hat family too. They are mostly armed with the FN P90, a Hat Inc made Personal Defense Weapon System, to combat enemies from short to medium ranges. The 5.7mm rounds used in the P90 have high velocity and low impact, while they have low shock and lack the stopping power of other rounds such as the .45ACP used by the Mark 23 and Operator, they are designed to penetrate body armor with ease. When serving as Snipers, their weapon of choice is the DSR-1 Sniper rifle, also made by Hat Inc. Due to its bullpup design, the DSR-1 is shorter than most bolt-action marksmen rifles while retaining good power and accuracy.

As their sidearm, they use the Five-Seven 5.7mm pistol. It uses the same ammunition as the P90, benefiting from its accuracy and armor piercing capabilities despite being a handgun. For Close Quarters Combat, they use a machete knife that is attached to their right thigh plate carrier, and a Garrott to viciously strangle enemies when countering unarmed attacks, as well as several small throwing knives. They have also known to wielding a XM25 Airburst Grenade Launchers.

The women are all been enhance by gene treatments that improved their bodies, they can fight longer then their counterparts in other armies. Thanks to the treatments they all have an incredible healing factor and immune system, the tests for hand eye acuity and memorization are off the charts. Among their super-human acrobatic and athletic abilities, they also possess the ability to latch onto walls, permitting them the ability to gain any necessary leverage over their targets in urban areas where towering buildings are common. They can also run faster and are stronger than the normal soldier, due to the artificial tissue they have on their armor. They were taught by Sayoko Shinozaki, in the art of the ninja. A kindhearted Japanese woman who serves as a maid to the Lamperouge siblings in their residence. She was originally Milly Ashford's personal maid, but was reassigned to Lelouch and Nunnally when they were placed under the Ashfords' care. Her relatively benign appearance contrasts with her position as the 37th successor of the Shinozaki School of martial arts. She is a highly skilled martial artist, carrying smoke bombs and a number of kunai strapped to her thighs, and has matching athletic talents.

There is also another effect of the gene treatments that caused the women's figures to bloom in a big way, even if the woman was flat chested to begin with. All members of the FROGS have curvy figures that are plain to see underneath their form fitting armored body suits. Which helped in battle as the mostly male soldiers were too busy staring at their jiggling breast to fight at their full strength. Many female workers in Hat Inc have gone under the gene treatments to gain better bodies. Which their boss Annabelle didn't mind as it's a known fact that she has a high sex drive but instead of men she went for women instead. There's talk about the treatment being used in the other arm forces but the gene treatments only worked for women as the men who had gone through it never survive for long.

"You and a bunch of FROGS are going to be stuck inside Shagohod as your dad drives it all the way to Pendragon," Ann said with her eyes narrowed at her boss.

"We do need some guards and I do need to release stress. I'm sure we'll be able to find something to do on the long road trip," Annabelle smiled.

"And me and Ann will take over for you till you come back right," Mel signed knowing the work in store for her.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll be able to handle the work," Annabelle said. "And expect something extra in your next pay check. I'll be heading home and get ready to leave."

"See you when you come back," Ann said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Awhile later inside a massive hanger -

The Shagohod is a hybrid screw propelled vehicle designed to serve as a ballistic missile launching platform. The forward module contains the driver's cab, main propulsion systems, and most of the Shagohod's weapons. It is a completely autonomous vehicle that can function without the rear module attached, though in this configuration the rocket boosters are lost and the module has no launch capacity. The main means of propulsion is a pair of augers fixed to runners mounted on hydraulic-actuated arms; at high speeds these are locked in line with the rear and used to pull the Shagohod along, while for low-speed or awkward movements, the arms are bought down diagonally and used to drag the rear section; it is presumably the latter movement mode that gives the Shagohod its name, though the vehicle crawls rather than walking.

The rear module carries the missile launch tube on its right upper surface, with a large fire control radar on the left and the rocket booster units mounted on the sides; the rear sloped surface consists mostly of a large grille, probably the air inlet for the engines and air cushion. The rear module hover system is powerful enough for it to travel over water. The rear module also acts as a trasnporter with it's cargo bay being able to hold a number of ground units and Knightmares units. Giving the Shagohod versatility in almost any battle. The rear module also serves as a mobile base that can house over a hundred personal at a time.

The front of the Shagohod is armed with two 12.7 mm DShKM heavy machine guns (300 rounds) and one additional turret mount for anti-aircraft work with 360 rounds. In addition, it mounts six 9K112 Kobra surface-to-air guided missiles, a 100 barrel volley gun, and a laser cannon that can melt through just about anything. The rear Shagohod is armed with dozens of gun turrets, missile launchers and a single SS-20 "Sabre" intermediate-range ballistic missile, that also doubles as laser cannon once the missile has been launch. The two modules can detact into two seperate fighting units. Both are protected not only with thick armor but also a force field that can withstand just about any weapon.

A weapon that no one had ever seen before not even the Britannia arm forces had anything that matches it. But it's about to make itself known as Jeffro walk into the control room of the moving fortress. The controls are all being manned by his daughters techs which were all women as she only employed women in the jobs such as this, saying that it's easier to remember a pretty face. There have been spies who have tried to steal from the company but were all easily found since the upper levels of the company are made up of women and that all of them have been gene treated which made women untreated stand out.

"Are you sure you want to drive this?" Shasti ask with her arms cross under her chest.

"It's about time we use it don't you think?" Jeffro said as he sat down on the driver seat. "What's the point of having something if you never going to use it?"

"And this display of power?" Shasti ask.

"A taste of whats to come," Jeffro said. "I let my brother run around with no leash long enough. It's time to show him who really has the power of the king. He was given power, I on the other hand earned it."

"Since the only way to speak to him is through power," Shasti said. "It's people like him is the reason why my family left Britannia in the first place."

"Most of his children aren't fit to rule as they have the same mind set of being above others because of what class they're born in. But since I'm the true heir of the throne our children are also in line to the throne as well," Jeffro said. (1)

"But don't forget," Shasti said as she brings up a screen showing one of the rooms in the rear module showing Lelouch and Nunnally with their cousins. Clovis was also there as Jeffro had talk him into coming with them since they were all going to Pendragon anyway. "We did raise those since you brought them home. Either one would make a fine ruler."

"Yes there is always hope with the next generation," Jeffro said.

"All systems are in check opening the hanger doors," one of the techs shouted out.

"Good it's time to roll out!" Jeffro smiled as he kicks the Shagohod into overdrive and zooms out of the hanger flying across the ocean.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – Does anyone know the names of all the children of Emperor Charles di Britannia?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Meet the Family

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Code Geass or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

* * *

Meet the Family –

Clovis's eyes widened in disbelief as he took in the place where he was going to be sleeping in. There was practically nothing in it. The chamber was approximately 10 foot X 10 foot and had a foldable bunk that was currently pushed up against the far wall. Adjacent to the bunk was a small bathroom, which consisted of a toilet, a shower stall and a sink. Illumination was provided by small lit panels on the ceiling. Near the bunk, was a communications console and screen on the wall that also doubles as a TV. There was a closet opposite to the bunk, but other than that, there was nothing special or fancy about his new quarters. In fact, it was about as simple as one could get for living arrangements.

"This is where you'll be sleeping in till we get to Pendragon," Tina said to her cousin when she showed him his sleeping quarters inside the Shagohod. "I know what you're thinking it's not what you're use to but this giant tank isn't made to be a liner you know. Just be glad you don't have to bunk with three other roommates. I'm sharing mine with my sisters you know."

"Oh, I see," Clovis said as he enters the room with his bag. He's glad that he listen to his uncle in only bringing what he needs for the trip. Bartley had wanted to have some of his soldiers go with him but he said that his uncle has everything at hand and he'll be safe. He had heard of the private security company the FROGS which is made up of women only who guards Hat Inc's investments. From what he has overheard of soldiers talking about them, is that they're just as well trained and equip as any of the Britannia arm forces in some cases they were even better.

"When you get hungry just follow the signs to the mess hall," Tina said.

"Mess hall?" Clovis ask.

"Well it's good enough for the rest of us," Tina said closing the door behind her.

Taking a seat on the bed Clovis mutters to himself. "This moving fortress is more powerful then anything I have ever seen. Uncle is this grand display of power just to show father where he stands? Or is it something else?"

* * *

A few days later -

"Sir a giant moving fortress has just been spotted off the coast," a officer reported to Schneizel as he and his other siblings were enjoying some mid-day tea.

"There's no need to worry it's just uncle," Schneizel said in a calm voice dismissing the officer from the room.

"I can't wait to see the fortress," Carline said drooling over the largest weapon she had ever seen before.

"Why can't uncle just fly here instead of driving that thing here?" Guinevere signed.

"He wouldn't be our uncle then," Euphie said as she likes how her uncle is as she doesn't like how uptight the upper classes are.

"Schneizel how much have Lelouch and Nunnally change?" Cornelia ask.

"Lelouch from what I have seen thanks to all the heavy work he has done in the junkyard isn't the weakling he was before. Nunnally is the same more or less but is more sure of herself and doesn't like to be helped when she can do something," Schneizel said.

"That's good to hear," Odysseus said as he turns to his sisters. "I hope that all of you are ready for uncle when he gets here."

"Yes, I'm wearing shorts under my dress," Euphie said as she quickly learned to wear something under her dress whenever her uncle greeted her. More then once she and her sisters had flashed their underwear when their uncle threw them up into the air.

"It be fun," Carline said as she loves being thrown into the air.

"Why can't uncle be too weak in his old age to do that kids stuff," Guinevere said placing a hand on her forehead.

"Why isn't it fun?" a voice behind her ask.

"No it isn't," Guinevere answers then blinks as she and her siblings are the only ones in the room.

"How did you get here?" Schneizel ask his voice alarmed. In the room with them was their cousin Mack.

"Did what?" Mack ask now behind Schneizel's chair.

"How did you do that?" Odysseus ask as one second he was behind Guinevere and then the next he's behind Schneizel.

"Do what?" Mack ask now behind Odysseus.

"Why are you here?" Cornelia ask seeing it was pointless in asking him how he jump from one side of the room to the other.

"Just here to see if everyone in the family is here," Mack smiled.

"How did you get in here?" Schneizel ask knowing that the palace isn't a place that people can just enter.

"That of course is a secret," Mack answers smiling. All of his cousins in the room gave him a odd look, all wondering how much of his act is just acting.

"Well it's good to finally meet one of our cousins," Odysseus greeted him.

"Ah Odysseus it's nice to finally see you in person," Mack smiled as he suddenly appears standing on top of the chair Odysseus is standing on bending over with his face upside down as said person is staring back.

"Uh why are you looking at me like that?" Odysseus ask very uneasy with his cousins.

"Just seeing why dad favors you to take the throne," Mack giggles. "We already knows that many nobles are already going to be seeking my family's favor as many of you are also going to do. Getting the backing of a Hat would give any of you much power both in the courts and battlefields. But since me and the rest of the family don't care for uncle, along with all of you being his kids, all of you are going to have to prove that you're worth backing. And don't even think about forcing us. We are from the true heir of the throne after all, while the rest of you are from the all bark and no bite side."

"And what do you mean by that?" Cornelia ask.

"That you without those giant robot frames or troops to command that you're all bark Corny," Mack giggles as all the royal siblings stared at horror at what Mack had just said.

"YOU DIED!" Cornelia shouted drawing her sword. She always hated being called that name as the only ones who ever greeted her like that were her uncle, and her younger siblings when they were too young to know what that word meant which their uncle always got them to start using it.

Mack started launching as he leaps from his spot on Odysseus chair and landed in an open area of the room. "Well what are you waiting for Corny?" Mack ask.

"No!" Schneizel shouted as his sister charged at Mack.

Everyone watched as the two fought and as quickly as it began it was over. Mack was left standing as Cornelia was now on the floor all tied up with rope. Even with them sitting right there in the room and watched the whole thing they still couldn't believe how someone with their limbs all bond is able to tie someone else up.

Laughing Mack said. "Please remember that, I'm a Hat not to mention your uncles child. I'm much stronger then you and more skilled as well."

Gilford and Darlton burst into the room hearing the noise of a fight inside. They both saw Mack standing over the body of Cornelia bond in rope. They both quickly reacted and pulled out their firer arms, taking aim at the unknown figure. Their gun arms were grabbed by powerful hand and with a painful twist they drop their guns. Without any effort the man between them threw both of them with one arm each across the room, both landing a few feet from Cornelia. Both looking up to the man who through them, was Drake the oldest of the children of Jefferson di Britannia.

"If you two are her knights, then there's much room for improvements," Drake said coldly. "I could have killed everyone in this room before anyone outside knew what's happening inside."

"Gilford, Darlton meet my cousins, Mack and Drake," Schneizel said not wanting them to try to attack Drake again. He wouldn't say it but whenever he's in front of Drake, he feels like something dark is sliding up his back.

"These two our your cousins?" Gilford ask as he crawls over to Cornelia and begins to untie her.

"Since they are your uncle's children that's not a surprise," Darlton said having met Jeffro many times in the past.

"You're Drake?" Odysseus spoke up.

"Yes," Drake said staring at his cousin. "You need some improvements but you are the best choice for the throne of uncle's children. Besides Lelouch and Nunnally since both of them had grown up under our care, the rest of you have to prove yourselves to us."

"Prove ourselves?" Guinevere ask.

"Yes prove yourself that you're more then uncles children," Drake said.

"What do you mean by that?" Carline ask wondering what he means.

"That's all, I have to say," Drake said taking his leave from the room.

"Mack, what did her mean by that?" Odysseus ask but found he's gone as well. "How does he do that?"

"It's better not to ask," Schneizel said. "Before the others get here better make sure that you stay on Drake's good side. From what I have seen during my visit, Drake is all business."

"He gave me the chills," Carline said holding herself.

"And he's very skilled," Gilford said helping Cornelia up. "I didn't even feel him till he grab my arm."

"He just seem to appear out of nowhere," Guinevere said having watch everything, Drake had suddenly just appeared out of thin air.

"Are all of uncles children like them?" Euphie ask.

"Just wait till you meet the rest of the family," Schneizel said. (1)

* * *

Later in the grand hall -

Emperor Charles di Britannia steps into the grand ball room holding the royal banquet, the room is crowded with nobles each wanting to get close to the new power in the royal family. Word of his brother being the founder and CEO of Hat Inc had spread fast in the courts, now like jackal's the nobles are getting ready to do all that they could to get on the good side of his brother or his family. Scanning the room he saw that his children were shattered around the room with one of their cousins, chattering up getting to know each other. Odysseus was with Drake by themselves as the aura of darkness coming from Drake caused the nobles to look elsewhere to make connections with the Hat's. Schneizel and Annabelle were surrounded by nobles as they watch the two play a chess match, from the look on Schneizel's face he was losing his cool with each move he made with him losing. While Annabelle was smiling as she made it look so easy. Mack was poking fun at Guinevere much to the amusement of the other guests. Cornelia was with Tina, both finding common ground in warfare. Clovis was with Brutis who was easy to spot even in this crowd. Molly is with Carline who is asking her younger cousin about the moving fortress she had design herself. Lelouch, his sisters Nunnally and Euphie were with Emily at a table eating, the three girls were chatting while Lelouch was picking at his meal adding his output now and then. The rest of his children were with their own crowds. (1)

"You're in my way," Jeffro said as he pushes Charles out of his way as he and his wife Shasti made their entrance.

"Brother," Charles growls glaring at his brother.

"Come now," Jeffro said looking over his shoulder. "You know that, I don't respect you or care for you in any way. Beside's the only reason you're emperor is because, I allowed you to be."

"I see you're still the same," Charles said.

"And you're still the same brat, you always had to order others around since you could never get your hands dirty," Jeffro said back.

"If you weren't so lazy you might have taken the throne as you were suppose to," Charles said.

"I wanted to see who you really are by giving you unexpected power. You never know who a person really is till you have given them power they wouldn't have gotten any other way. And sadly you are who I always thought you to be," Jeffro said walking off with his wife at his side.

Jeffro made himself known when he grabs Cornelia who's the closest to him and began tossing her up into the air. This caught everyone's attention as they were all treated to the sight of the normally calm warrior princess shouting for her uncle to stop throwing her into the air. All the royal children of Charles began backing away from the scene as they knew that their uncle once he's done with his greeting with Cornelia, would be seeking the closest one of them to greet next.

"Uncle stop this at once!" Cornelia shouted as she was toss into the air. It was something that she would think unwise afterwards as on the free fall she landed on her rear.

"You're right Corny," Jeffro smiled at her. "I'm not as young as I use to be or you're heavier then I remember you."

"UNCLE!" Cornelia shouted for her uncle using that name in front of everyone and for calling her fat.

"Ah Odysseus it's good to see you," Jeffro said walking up to Odysseus and instead of tossing him up into the air her gave him instead a friendly hug.

"He gets a hug while, I get toss," Cornelia mumbles to herself as she was help to her feet by Tina and paying to no mind of her sore behind.

"Well just be glad that your ride is over with," Tina said as she watches her father go from one of her cousins to the next tossing them into the air.

"Dear," Shasti said as she waited till her had greeted all of his brother's children. He was currently tossing Euphie into the air. "It's time."

"Oh right," Jeffro said catching Euphie.

"Time for what?" Euphie ask.

"Time for a family picture since it be awhile before all of you kids are in the same room," Jeffro said holding a camera.

"Family picture?" Schneizel ask.

"Yup family picture," Brutis said as he picks Schneizel up and places him in the spot his dad wanted to take the picture. Then he repeated the action with all of the other royal family gathering all of them into one spot.

"All right all the tall ones in the back and shortest in front," Jeffro shouted to the mass. All the royal children got into their places with Brutis the biggest in the back with Emily and Molly sitting on his shoulders. "That's good hold still."

(Click)

"Wait," Jeffro said taking the len's cap off. "Okay ley's do it again."

"Well uncle hasn't change," Guinevere said remembering all too well of things like this happening.

(Click)

"There got it," Jeffro smiled. "A picture with all the youngest royal family members."

"Uncle?" Carline ask.

"Yes?" Jeffro answers.

"Why is Brutis so big?" she ask. Asking the question that many of the people in the room have been wondering.

"It's the curse of having so much inbreeding in the noble families," Shasti said earning her a few glares from the nobles. "It's no secret that with so many noble families being related to each other that inbreeding causes problems. The gene that tells how big a person can grow is much higher in, Brutis thanks to Jeffro's blood. That makes three royal family members that have been affected by inbreeding."

"Three?" Odysseus ask as he and the other people in the room look towards Charles, who looks at his brother.

"Yes little brother, I told her about our two remaining siblings," Jeffro said to the shock of everyone as they all thought that he and his brother were the only remaining members of their generation.

The doors open again as a hulking, gargantuan, and intimidating looking beast of a man came in carrying a small child, came in. While the man was dress in fine clothes, his body was bloated with a mix of fat and muscle, that left his body looking like a sagging water balloon. He was bald but for a few pieces of hair that clung to his skull, the rest of his body was misshapen, as if someone didn't know when to quite stuffing a doll. The child was also dress in fine clothes and had bleach blonde hair that almost reached to the ground.

"Kids say hello to your uncles," Jeffro said as the hulk of a man placed the child down on the floor. "The big guy is, Ben and the little one is, Victor."

"Bro, bro," the hulking man name Ben shouted out as he embraced Charles lifting him up into the air hugging him.

"You know, I don't like this," the child growled at Jeffro.

"Now little brother in more ways then one. You should make yourself known, you and Ben, shouldn't hide," Jeffro said.

"Uncle these two our uncles?" Schneizel ask as he and the rest of the family who hadn't met the hidden royal family members, as well as the rest of the guest.

"You brother they are," Odysseus said as Jeffro had taken him when he was younger to meet his uncle Ben. Who was still hugging his father who is trying to free himself. "Since both of them are deform from birth they were kept behind lock doors."

"Yeah it's just my luck that, I be the one who got the gene that cause people of noble blood to be deform," Brutis said. "But on the other hand, I do enjoy being bigger then everyone else."

"Which is the reason why, I don't want you kids to marry into old noble bloodlines as the chances of your kids ending up like your two uncles. Ben as you can see is very deform not only in body but still has the mind of a child. While Victor here has the mind of an adult in the body of a child," Jeffro said.

"Which is the reason why neither of us didn't have to worry about being killed for the throne as being as we are we couldn't be in line for it," Victor said as he watches his younger brother finally freed himself from their younger brother's hold.

"Jeffro why did you do this you know that we all agreed to keep this in the family," Charles said regaining control over himself.

"While since everyone knows about Brutis, I thought it be good to see that he's not the only one who was born different thanks to the inbreeding of our family bloodline. The best thing you did was taking Marianne as one of your consorts. Having fresh blood in the family helps to keep the royal family from becoming a family of inbreeded rednecks," Jeffro said causing many of the nobles to glare at him. While making the rest of the royal family to rethink about who they would marry. (2)

* * *

Author's Notes –

1 – Does anyone know the names of all the children of Emperor Charles di Britannia?

2 - Since noble families do intermarry with each other V.V. or Victor in my fic, Ben and Brutis would happen every now and then. Yes I know V.V. is like he is because of his power but he can just pass it off as being deform thanks to inbreeding.


End file.
